fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Darknesslover5000
Welcome Hi, I'm Aha. I'm a user here, been around for a bit now. I'm not an admin...yet, but you can bet yer ass I'm aimin' for it. If I can help at all, lemme now. -Currently waiting for User:PersonaSuperiorDeus to return- Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Darknesslover5000! Thanks for your edit to the Copy Eye page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 02:58, September 24, 2011 RE:Help I see the problem. I asked the user who made the template, Sui-feng, to fix it. So soon as she does, things should be fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:58, September 28, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Your articles are fine. I've seen your stuff on the Bleach fanon, so I'm sure you'll be more then fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:04, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, here's what it is. The template you were using is made for 3 image slots. So if there's no 3rd image. the Soifon image will come up by default. So you need to use this template instead, since it's for 2 images. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Spirits Well, it's set that Lucy has the keys that she has. But I guess, yes. What do you think? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:17, September 29, 2011 (UTC There's only one key per spirit. There's only one way to copy it; you're not that far in the story yet. You could just make your own line of celestial spirits, doesn't have to be several, could just be a few. It was never said Gold and Silver were the only keys out there. Only way you could use the keys Lucy has is if she's not alive, you know. So yea the only explanation would be the one you mentioned. I say just make your own spirit with its' own special key. Platinum keys or something like that-- I know that sounds meh, but you know what I mean. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:43, September 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem. (aren't we all a fan of skinny Virgo) I see, sounds interesting. Yea they all follow the constellation names for the most part except for Plue. Crystal works too, that's up to you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:21, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I believe the Gold Keys are respected as the strongest, but I'm not sure that's a canon fact. They're the rarest, that's for sure. I double checked with the wiki page; it didn't say they were the strongest keys. So I'd imagine the Crystal keys could be stronger. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:08, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Jason So Jason is a cool character, but you might want to look through the ability section. I'm sure you meant to delete words like Bankai and replace the name Dyan with Jason. Just a friendly heads up. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:47, October 4, 2011 (UTC Lol, mistakes anyone could make, don't worry. No problem, Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC) A clone of wendy? Elaborate. I think you're overdoing lacrima, actually. It's something you power with magic energy. While the applications are numerous, making a living being is not something it has the potential to do. Not sure how it would work logically in respect to the FTverse. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:02, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, we'll do that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:37, October 4, 2011 (UTC) No problem. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:57, October 4, 2011 (UTC) So.... He just happened to find a piece of Wendy's hair on a lacrima crystal? That's a huge coincidence. Aside from that, is your Wendy a human or something is? So with technology from AOE and the clever use of lacrima he managed to use that little piece of hair, DNA, to make a living being? I don't mind clones at all, but the explanation could be a bit shaky.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Simply put, the explanation is shaky. I saw you changed it, but you should add the hair detail back into the equation. I don't recall magic holding the user's genetic code so you need DNA. And we all hate school. :P [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I suppose so. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:11, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Naw, you didn't, don't worry. And that's interesting, as story about a Wendy clone isn't exactly typical. Let's see how much sense it makes. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:08, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I see, well luck with that. Wendy is an alright character. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Aha, chatango NAO If it's not too early in the morning, I've got something to ask you before I fall asleep, which I'll ask on chatango. ...Aaaaaaaaaanyway, I've already messaged you about it. Night~ [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Poor Poor Per-Chan Really!? Damn....Oh well. Okay, I shall get the next chapter started.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:31, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Haha, indeed.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) I say keep it at a pause.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:13, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Look at that Cool, you finished it. I'll read the rest later. The title seems fine to me. Sesshomaru/Rin? I'm guessing that's Inuyasha, I don't know anything about that series so the comparison doesn't work for me, but cool. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:27, October 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Reinaction >.> ...>.> Really, we need to wait for most of the community to become more mature and FIX THEIR F**KING SPELLING- *ahem* improve their grammar before going through with this >.> Sorry about that, Aha. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:51, October 21, 2011 (UTC) if your the one who kickbanned me i like to know why i was kickbanned.Mrgod11234 07:25, October 23, 2011 (UTC)when i ddin't do anything kickbanneing me without reason is a abuse of power and unfair.Mrgod11234 07:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Aha, what did your recent comment on my blog say? I can't see it, sorry TT~TT [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not logging in for me >.> Sorry TT~TT I'll try again in an hour or half an hour. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm on chatango. Hooray! [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:07, October 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Help About that, I honestly don't know how to fix that, sorry. Leave a message on Sui's talk page; whenever she's online she could help with that. I really don't know how to fix that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:11, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hey Aha, sorry to butt in but I saw your problem with the 3 image switch and made a special template for you, Template:Switch3 (Aha). I used it on the Purger Force page to test it. Check it out and let me know if its alright. Cheers and hope you don't mind me editing on your page. Jet Talk 20:17, October 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Isshou Man, you're making this sound depressing lol. The problem was his magic, how he obtained it didn't make sense even for Fairy Tail. Sorry changing his magic displeased you that much, but things gotta make sense, as I know you know. Once again, sorry, if anything, if you really want him to have Lightning-Fire DS magic, I say find an interesting/valid way for him to have gotten it.....one that works.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 10:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) It's alright, Aha. I see, well long as things work out it, it's all good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:16, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I see, fair enough. (lol, cero spam?) Well that's good. Right, well, I'm sorry to have rained on your parade with the Lightning-Fire DS stuff. Lol, I'd hope not. But when you first posted on my talk page, I was thinking I ruined your night/day. Good to know it's all good now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:37, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Trick or treating, eh. (Lol, right.) Well it's nice to know I didn't sap the happiness out of you for a night lol. Gotta be careful with'em fruit snacks. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:00, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I see, thanks for the heads up, I suppose. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Re Ash is using madaras image and I like sasuke's look if not his character.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 01:41, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Slayer Magic Aha...Vampire Slayer Magic? I'd normally allow this since it's you, but I would change the 'Slayer' to 'Cleanser' so we're not making unneccessary Slayer styles. Like I did with Kirin Cleanser Magic.Or we could make an entirely new branch of magic. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:42, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Vampire Cleanser seems like a better route. That's fine. Have fun with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Lol, sparkle? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:48, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh god that lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The series Twilight, books or movies, as a whole suck lol.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Indeed, as many things are. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:22, November 6, 2011 (UTC People had stuff to do today, I'd imagine. I was busy myself. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:27, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Naw. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Not sure what I could say. But in the manga/anime Deadman Wonderland, they have people that use blood as a weapon. You could get some inspiration from that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:42, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Or just use the wiki for info. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Here . And lol, princess of the world, bro?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help in some way. Oh boy, Vocaloids lol. I saw that one. *sigh* [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:57, November 8, 2011 (UTC) If you mean in Japan, then maybe. They're simply lolworthy anywhere else. But they are taking over the interwebz. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:00, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Dark times we live in. (lol) [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:19, November 8, 2011 (UTC) That spell is a bit overpowered, since if they get simply cut, you can ruin them from the inside out without even moving. Say, Aha, could I use your Vampire Cleanser magic for a character of mine? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea you could use it in stories. Just you could end an rp rather quick lol. Thanks, and I see. That's a fine idea, actually, that they can't remember their teacher.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:16, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I wasn't filling the other one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:21, November 8, 2011 (UTC) That's gonna be a while. Nice, and I see you have a goal set for yourself. Looks good. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:42, November 8, 2011 (UTC) We all do, Aha. Lol, don't sweat it, Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:52, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Alright history. I don't see the point in the attic quote though. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:01, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh that one is fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:13, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's fine, that's what talk pages are for. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Like a gaiden? If she interests you enough, then yea, go for it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:42, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Lovely. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC) No, that works great.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 07:02, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Done. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Your comment on that mess of a page had just reminded me to delete it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Question If im gonna use someone like natsu in my story do i have to create a page for them?True-Clown-Prince 18:46, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your helpTrue-Clown-Prince 19:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC) that blog said i can't make igneel teach a fanon character fire dragon slayer magic but and admin said that i can so whos right here?True-Clown-Prince 19:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) so two admins with different ideas?True-Clown-Prince 19:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) A little fusion-ha, but it sounds fine to me. And yes, you were of help lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Oh and you may or may not get a reply in time. The wiki has been screwy for me today >_>, so that's just a disclaimer. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) No, he's not banned, almost was though-- I had mercy on him for lack of better phrasing.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:35, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I actually changed my mind and took care of him, I'd rather not repeat what happened last time, [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Nukes don't exist in the world of FT lmao. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) There's guns. Guns Magic is a canon magic. Alzack and Bisca are the most notable gun mages-- the latter's requip style is called "The Gunner". You're fine lol.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:27, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Noticed you gave Battle a image gallery. Just you know, I recently got a infobox template that has a image gallery link at the bottom , so finding the gallery is always easy. The template is called extended infobox-- just putting it out there if you want to use it. As for the quotes, the first one is alright, I like the second one though. "You chariot is here.Step in." is a nice touch in that one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) It's an infobox, as I said before, but it's black not red. Just letting you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:42, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you're misunderstanding. I already did it for you. I'm saying it's its' own infobox, and it's black and not red. So don't be surprised when you see her page and the infobox is black. Check her page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, follow the link and insert the images there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:51, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, it's fine. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:56, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, when you're in bad mood you write better battles? Yea, I guess now's the best time to. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 19:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I misunderstood a bit. I see. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 22:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Seriously? I don't know how wise that is, our education system is slack enough. Well, I guess you're moving onto college, right? Word of advice: college is harder. I miss the easiness of high school. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:21, November 16, 2011 (UTC) What are you gonna do with your life if you don't go to college, Aha? College isn't optiona,l in the practical sense, like it one was. It's needed, if you want to do something with your life. Art college? Honestly, you should go to a real college. A community college is fine, I mean, I just want to get this across to you-- the importance of college. Because unless you have a big trustfund(do you?), you need a degree. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:31, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I recall, you had an interest in being a cartoonist or something like that? Comic artist? What you think doesn't dictate how society is gonna work, sorry. I'm saying this to help you, college IS important and needed in this day and age. I mean, you can take a year off of school and work; then go to college-- that's fine. But not going to college is not gonna lead you to anywhere good. Unless you hit it in something big that doesn't need a degree. Do you have some big idea that art college would help with? No trustfund? Well, you should consider what I'm telling you, Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright, let me get to the root of this. Why don't you want to go? Except because of the work. I mean, I hate school and schoolwork, math is bane of my existence, but I'm still trying hard to keep my scholarship and progress in my education.(the only classes that interest me are the social sciences) The "I don't wanna do it!" excuse isn't helping you. Laziness, and I suffer from it myself, doesn't bring any good to anyone, Aha. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:50, November 16, 2011 (UTC) You haven't annoyed me with anything you have said, don't worry. Don't worry about your stepdad, he got a job when things were different, I'd imagine. I'm talking now and this era, where standards overall are rising. I don't like school either, as I said before. Is that a viable excuse? Nope. Are you familiar with the concept of a fallback? And how do you know it will sell? Let's not act as if the American comics industry is booming......because it's not. I'm trying to doubt your talents, but lay out the negative possibilities if you have nothing to'' fallback'' on. You can go to college and still pursue that comic dream of yours, you know. Just to fail out? How do you know this? Let me ask you, Aha. Did you try your hardest in highschool, or at least almost? You don't know if you'll fail until you try. I think you're just making weak excuses for yourself, and undermining that you could pull off doing well in college. And neither of your parents care if you don't go? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:03, November 16, 2011 (UTC) You seem to dodge half my questions, but ok. I see, I see. Math is my worse subject, Aha. I get help from a friend and even visited the tutor center. But math comes down to practice. Listening only goes so far, you have to do the work-- which is something I'm working on, myself. I think I've said this before, your interests and how you see things in general don't matter that much if you want to get somewhere in your life. I hate taking classes I have no interest in too, but I suck it up. So what are you plans after you graduate? Enlighten me. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:12, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Dude, are you serious? No real plans at all? D: What have you been doing for the last 4 years? Just chillin lol. You need to be more realistic about this, college is important. As for what you heard on life. Life only sucks, if you let it suck. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:19, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Well there will always be times when it sucks, I was talking in the overall sense. But that's besides the point. You should go to or at least try to go to college. You're going to regret not going unless you hit it big, by some twist of fate, with comics. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:36, November 16, 2011 (UTC) So you are gonna try college then?? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* SO, what if the comic business doesn't work out? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) And how are your drawing skills developing? I mean, then go to an art college at least. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:06, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Have you applied for an art college yet? You have a way to go if you want to make it in the comics world-- though I'm sure you know that. Also, I hope I haven't come off as an ass with all this "go to college talk". [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:13, November 16, 2011 (UTC) One internet outage later.......well, I just hope you consider what I told you yesterday. As for the gallery, looks good to me. Lol @ less then comprimising position pic.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:41, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Tis a lovely pic. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:04, November 16, 2011 (UTC)